


Eager

by Lustforfrosting



Series: Shameless Smut [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Endless Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is eager... Harry is eager... and sometimes, one round just ain't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling particularly horny one night, hope you enjoy and thanks in advance for reading! 
> 
> -Chris

_His wide lust hazed eyes. His full cherry red lips. His angular love bitten collarbones._

_The loose white shirt giving promises of two prominently tight pecs, six highly defined rolls of muscle and a v-line carved by god himself that led to what might as well be called the compass to heaven._

I felt my hips instinctively hump the air, looking for some friction. My pants were crumpled by my legs from when I’d hastily shoved them along with my boxer briefs and fell onto the couch. I let my right hand travel up my thigh and reach the raging erection resting on the lower part of my belly. I wanted to prolong the pleasure though, so I settled for giving my balls a little tug.

I trailed my other hand up my belly and under my shirt. I traced the outline of my chest gently, teasing my nipples for a minute before I reached my neck. I grabbed the shirt and swiped it off my head with one swipe. I had to release my balls in order to completely get rid of it but the sudden relief they got sent a rush through my body. I bit my lip as it reminded me of the rush that he gives me.

_Sitting across from me on the round table, he held my stare for the entire period. I don’t know how he does it, stare me down till I’m a pile of goo then turn back to the radio host and answer his questions with complete attention._

_I had to look away multiple times because I needed to at least make my presence known. I spoke up a few times but it was all bullshit because I didn’t know hell about the questions being asked. All I could think about was the way his fingers wrapped around that damned water bottle. The way he licked his lips to gather the non-existent stray drops after he took a sip._

I imagined those long strong fingers stroking my shaft as I touched myself for the first time. I rolled my thumb across the head after every few pumps, using my other hand to fondle my sack. From experience, I know he’d flick his hand over my piece in order to gather the pre-cum in his palm and use it as lube as he begins to increase his pace.

Struggling a little bit, it took me a while to kick off my shoes and pants but finally, I was able to lift up my leg, balancing my foot on the edge of the couch. In this position my thighs fell apart and I was able to extend the fingers of the hand playing with my balls in order to brush gently across the sensitive skin between my sac and my hole. I massaged a little bit, keeping up my strong grip on my cock, as my fingers explored the entire area, save for the place where I wanted to be touched the most.

It was pure torture. But it was sensational torture because of the knowledge that he could be doing this to me. He _would_ be doing this to me right at this very moment if the others hadn’t forced him to go out with them. I saw it in his eyes, in the way he looked me up and down. We were in a room full of ten to fifteen people, but it was just him and me at that moment. He looked at me as if he were promising this. Promising all the things he would do to me later.

_The radio interview finished and the five of us were rushed out of the building and into a private room in the back. I started making my way toward Harry but I was beat by Liam and Zayn as they cornered him._

_“You’re coming with us to the gym. Yeah? Yeah.”_

_He glanced over at me but before I could start shaking my head, he turned back and said, “Yeah, sure, I could use some work out, haven’t been to the gym in a while.”_

_He winked at me._

The strokes on my dick became harsh as I remembered what had happened. That he’d chosen to go the _gym_ _with_ _them_ rather than _home with me._

But then thoughts and images ran through my head of Harry in a loose wife beater and some shorts that exposed his perfectly structured knees. He would lay back to do some crunches and his shorts would fall down, further exposing his toned thighs as his muscles stretched and relaxed.

It took me a while to notice that the moans taking up the room where mine. Biting my lips did nothing to hold back the slutty sounds I was making. Holding my own dick did nothing to stop my hips from rocking back and forth against my other hand circling my extremely tight hole. I pushed a finger up against the barrier, hoping that a little more penetration would satisfy me, but it didn’t.

I cursed out loud as I realized I was lying on the couch almost naked in the living room of our flat. If I wanted to have any more comfort or pleasure than this, I needed to get to the bedroom.

I decided I would keep up the ministrations of my hands as I stood up and headed for the bedroom. I hit my shin on the corner of the coffee table and let out an angry scream. I stepped on many objects thrown around after that as well as bumped my shoulders against multiple walls because my aim with rounding corners wasn’t the best right now as I was frantically trying to keep up with my pumping pace.

Finally, I reached my destination and fell silently onto the bed. Things couldn’t have gotten worse though when I remembered that the day before, Harry and I had finished our last bottle of lube.

Reaching for the bedside table, I settled for grabbing the baby oil that we often used for massaging each other. That shit was hard to clean up but it would have to do at times of need such as this.

I uncapped the bottle with one hand and squirted a fair load onto the other. Lying back onto the puffed up pillows, I spread my legs wide and reached down to rub some of the lubricant across the crease between my butt cheeks. I gasped and shuddered at the cold texture of it. Smirking, I remembered the many times that Harry would endlessly try to warm up the lube between his fingers yet I always squeal and squirm whenever it came into contact with my skin – usually kicking him in the process. This was perfect.

Resuming my actions from earlier, I reached for my dick and continued to stroke my hole, adding just a bit more pressure now that I easily can.

Once my first knuckle had made it past my tight ring, I was able to move with more range as I stroked my finger in my hole, in and out. I closed my eyes tight because now it was easy. Now it felt good. Now I could really imagine Harry on his knees between my legs, working magic with his hands as he brought me to the point of incoherency.

I added another finger once I was loose enough. I brought them in and out. In and out. I synced my strokes on my cock with my fingers in order to ease the work my hips have to do. Thrusting up into my hand then grinding down onto my fingers as I swirled my hand over my head.

Suddenly, the doorbell started ringing, followed by a lot of angry knocks. My eyes flew open and my head snapped up as I glanced towards the bedroom door, wondering who the fuck would come visit me today. It couldn’t be Harry because he has a key and Liam and Zayn were with him.

I heard the door fly open however, banging into the table we have in the entrance for keys and wallets and shit. Had I left the door open? Forgot to lock it in a haste to get naked on my couch? I jumped out of bed as soon as I realized that a stranger was loose in my flat while I was naked in bed playing with myself.

“Louis?” A voice called out.

Niall.

Fuck. I grabbed a towel from the nearby hamper, way too lazy to grab a pair of pants. I wrapped it around my hips and held it tightly by my side, venturing out into the open flat.

Of course I found him in the kitchen. “Niall, what the fuck are you doing here?”

He looked up from his position in front of the fridge, looking me up and down, taking in my messed hair and flushed body. “Getting ready for a shower?”

“Something like that. Did you want something? I’m busy and Harry isn’t here.”

“Yeah, I know; he, Zayn and Liam ditched us for the fucking gym. I just thought we could be buddies and keep each other company. Y’know, best mates watching football, playing some fifa, whatever you’re up to.”

“I said I’m busy.”

“Well I could come back after your shower. Just call me, I could bring over some Chinese, or pizza.”

“Nialler, what do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re here because you want a favour. It’s in the way you’re talking. Just spit it out, you don’t have to put the both of us through torture.”

“Don’t want anything! Honest!”

“Is this about that Claire girl?”

He scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

“Niall, you really need to get over her. She said she isn’t interested. She’s seven years older than you for Christ’s sake.”

“Aw come on, Tommo, y’never carried out your end of the deal! Said you’d talk to her about me.”

“Niall, after the way she dressed you up like a five year old and teased you about still going through puberty, I’m sure a date with you would only be her favorite joke of the year.” Claire is a new staff member on our team who for the most part helps with dressing us up for interviews.

“But-”

“No buts. Now, I have some business to take care of. Can you please kindly leave those cupcakes where you found them and get the fuck out?”

Niall huffed and puffed like a cute little baby wolf. He grabbed two cupcakes, stuffed one in his mouth and said, “You owe me.”

I sighed, giving up because I really needed him to get out. “Right, okay. Off you go now,” I grabbed his shoulder and walked him out.

“What about Vanessa? She’s young right?”

“She has a girlfriend.”

“Oh, Jessie! She was totally hitting on me the other day!”

“Goodbye, Nialler.” I pushed him the last few steps out the door and slammed it behind him. I locked the deadbolt and fastened the chain lock just for good measure. I turned around and leaned against the door.

Taking a deep breath, I wondered how the fuck I was going to get back to my activities. Niall’s face, voice, and existence were all too present in my thoughts and I couldn’t get him away. I needed to get my Harry back. I undid my towel and threw it over the table. Looking down and picking up my dick, I thanked all gods that I was still at least half hard. I started walking back towards my room, feeling the slimy baby oil crawl down my crack and thighs, smoothing out the friction between my ass cheeks.

The sensation felt good. Kind of. May be it wouldn’t be so hard to get back into the mood after all. My cock twitched as my bed came into view again. I think of all the things I’ll get to finish now, and all the things I’m planning to do to Harry when he comes home tonight.

Not two seconds after I started to conjure up images, the doorbell rang again.

I stopped mid-step and called over my shoulder, “Niall, if you don’t fucking-” but my voice died down because I realized a key was being turned in the lock and the door was being pushed open.

It froze however, caught in the hold of the chain. I turned around and took a few steps forward. “Niall, did you steal the keys from Liam again? You seriously have got to stop doing that or I will put up a restraining order against you.”

I heard a deep grunt of confusion from the other side, just before a hand reached in to take hold of the door frame.

My breathing hitched. I wasn’t expecting those long lanky fingers to appear.

“Lou?”

My cock twitched at the sweet yet rough voice calling out the name that only one person on this planet was allowed to call me.

“H-Harry?” My voice cracked because fuck, I didn’t do well with surprises.

“Louis, why did you lock the chain?”

I stepped close enough to see Harry standing outside in the hallways, a crease embedded onto his forehead. I felt a stirring in my belly. _Fuck._

“Uh... Long story. Hold on.”

I shut the door before hurriedly undoing the lock. I took a step back, opening the door wide open with too much force so it ended up slamming into the table once again.

Harry sighed, “Lou, how many times have I said-” he stopped when he could finally take in my appearance. I looked down to follow his eye line and realized I was still completely naked, my cock standing up straight in salute to the homecoming of its owner.

“Well, hello there…” Harry smirked as he dropped his gym bag to the side and took the last few steps towards me. I slammed the door shut before resting both my hands on his hips. I took a deep breath and before I knew it I was engulfed in his fresh musky scent.

“Couldn’t wait up for me, could you?” He said, gazing directly down at my dick.

“Well it’s not like I had a ch- ugh… choice.” I could barely get the words out of my mouth because Harry started tracing a very warm finger against the length of my shaft. I felt conflicted between looking down and watching his fingers at work or looking up to get a closer view of his perfectly angelic flawlessly dimpled face.

After what feels like forever, he finally wraps his fingers around my stiff piece and starts pumping fast and rough. I immediately lose my balance because of the sudden rush concentrated at my groin. Harry catches me when I fall forward and wraps his free arm around my back.

“Mmm, looks like you’ve been working… _hard_ while I was gone.”

I mumble nonsense as my face fits perfectly against his neck and I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself so I don’t cum on the spot. That wasn’t a very good decision however, because I breathe in his scent directly from the source. My mouth has a mind of its own as it starts suckling on his smooth exposed skin.

Harry lets out a grunt, and I feel jostled. He’s picking me up and walking a few steps to the side. He lets me down gently as I realize he’s placed me on the towel I’d thrown earlier on the side table.

I don’t even have time to react though because he pushes my shoulders until my back is flat against the wall and lift my legs so the heels of them are resting against the edge of the table.

“I’m gunna suck you off, baby. I need to suck you off right here and right now because _fuck…_ I wasn’t expecting you to be as horny and needy as this…”

 “Yeah… Harry please.”

“Please what?”

“Suck me baby, I really need-”

I let out a cry because my eyes were closed so I hadn’t noticed Harry bend down quickly. But his mouth has completely engulfed my dick and all my other senses are completely wasted by this point.

Harry stays still for a moment as he closes his mouth around my shaft and sucks tightly. I think his hands are rubbing gently up and down my thighs but I can’t be sure. He starts moving. Slowly, he pulls up until my head is the only thing left between his lips. He leaves a few butterfly kisses and I force my eyes open because-

Fuck. There it is. The image of Harry on his knees between my legs, red plump lips open, letting my pre-cum slip out and run down his chin. In the dim light of the hallway, everything looks shiny and I just want to thrust up and push my cock back between those rosy lips. But I can’t because I’d just fall off the table and probably break my penis in half because it’s so fucking stiff.

I must have let out another slutty moan because Harry looks up at me, a smile starting to form on his lips. He lowers himself again, slowly this time. I feel myself glide against his tongue, the head finally reaching the back of his throat. He struggles as he tries to deep throat – something that’s become a sort of competition for us over the years – and I try to be gentle but my hips instinctively push forward and I can’t hold back the groans because it feels like heaven and his lips have reached the base of my shaft.

Harry’s Hand travels to the inside of my thigh and makes its way towards my spread ass cheeks. He continues to move his mouth up and down as I feel a finger trace the outline of my crack.

He pulls back up all too soon and I look down in protest. He looks surprised though, “You were getting yourself ready, weren’t you?” an amused smirk plays on his lips as a finger plays with the oil that’s already conveniently there, then stops at my opening and he applies pressure.

I moan as his finger slips in easily.

“You really want it bad, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Harry please - just… anything please I just need…”

“You need to cum?”

“Yeah!” I gasp.

He sticks his finger all the way inside me just as he leans back down to take me into his mouth again. It doesn’t take him long to add another finger and before I know it, he’s deep throating me again as his fingers move in and out, getting deeper with every move.

My fingers are clawing at his hair tightly but I'm not controlling any of his movements. I literally don’t have the energy to.

“Oh fuck, Harreeeeh,” My back arches instinctively when he finds the spot that kills me every time. He rubs the pads of his fingers against my prostate and I push down a little on his head.

He stops when his fingers are completely in me and my dick is completely in his mouth. He knows that I can’t take any more, he knows that when I’m about to cum I need him to still because it literally takes all the breath and energy out of me.

I open my mouth to give him a warning but all I manage to release is a desperate whine as my cock erupts in his mouth and down his throat. Behind my eyelids I picture Harry between my legs, having a mouthful of me as I squirt my spunk straight down his throat. The image behind my eyelids alone is enough to leave me breathless so I’m glad I hadn’t opened my eyes to watch that.

All too soon, Harry pulls his head up and I quint my eyes to see his appearance.

“Jesus Christ, Harry…” I reach down to rub my thumb across his bottom lip. Then his top. They’re thicker than ever and some of my juice is still in his mouth, overflowing onto his precious lips.

I tug at his hair gently, indicating that I want him to stand up. He does so without hesitation and leans forward to give ma a searing kiss.

His fingers are still within me, but he’s moving them gently now. After a couple of final gentle thrusts, his fingers leave me and I feel a void. But I don’t mind because now I want to please him.

I continue kissing him harshly as I reach down for his pants. I realize that the belt buckle and zipper are already undone, so I guess he had released himself sometime while I was off in my own heavenly world.

Needing to take a breath, I pull away and Harry continues nipping at my jaw and down my neck. That’s surely going to leave a mark. _Fuck yeah._

I glance down and realize that his cock had somehow managed to escape its confines and was able to stick out of the hem of his boxer briefs.

I begin to reach down but he grabs my hand and I look up at him. “No. Bed. Now.”

He picks me up once again so I wrap all my limbs around his toned body. I begin nipping at his neck as he stops to grab his gym bag for some reason, and then walks us to the bed room. I have enough time to lay a nice hickey by his pulse point before he’s throwing me on the bed and crawling on top of me like a predator.

I giggle uncontrollable because he’s fully clothed yet his schlong is sticking out of his pants and hanging in the middle of the air, hard and showing off all its beauty.

I reach down to grab Harry by the biceps and reunite our lips. He follows my lead so I can easily slip off his shirt. I claw ruthlessly at his chest because I’ve been aching to have at it all day. I’ve been aching to just strip him off all his clothes no matter where we were or who was around us.

But now we’re all alone in the security of our home so I take full advantage and get him naked as fast as possible. Kicking his pants off is a hard task because we don’t want to let go of each other’s lips but I finally manage to kick them off with my own feet and now we’re both finally naked.

Harry’s cock is poking hard against my stomach and he’s helplessly rutting against me, trying to find some friction, so I take pity on him and reach down. I take hold of the big mast and breathe in a huge gasp. No matter how many times we get together, I will never get my head around how big his lever is.

I spend a few minutes pumping his cock, getting him ready. But it’s unnecessarily, really, because he’s already hard as a rock. Somehow the fact that he’s this turned on simply from getting me off earlier sends a rush of excitement through me. I remove my hand and lay back on the pillows.

Harry has is eyes closed as he throws his head back and whines, “Louis, please… more.”

“Harry, I need you. I need you to save your load for me. Don’t want to waste any last drop…”

He groans as I reach out, grabbing his hair, and moans as I reunite our lips. My right hand circles around in his hair as my left claws at his back. I use my legs to pull him down onto me so that our hips are together, our cocks finally meeting each other for the first time.

Constant moans fill the air as we start to instinctively rut against each other. This goes on for what feels like ages but I eventually need to take a breath so I pull back with a gasp. “Harry, please. I need you to fuck me now.”

“Mhmm,” He kisses me one more time, “Yeah, okay.” He kisses me again and I’m all for reaching down and sticking his piece in me but suddenly he’s pulling away.

Harry jumps off the bed and I watch as he grabs the gym bag he dragged into the room with us. “Harry, what the fuck are you doing.” My voice cracks from the sudden strength behind my words, but it also sounds like a whine because although he left, my hips are still squirming against the mattress, trying to find friction.

“Louis, I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day long. Throughout the entire interview. I only agreed to go to the gym because I knew we needed lube. I just wanted today to be great for us.”

Fuck, he’s so thoughtful. It takes a great deal of self-control for me to not just jump and fuck him against the wall. I’ll save that for some other time.

I lean back however, and spread my legs eagerly.

He’s already grabbed the lube as he stands up fully, looking over at me. “Fuck, you should see yourself right now.”

I moan through my half parted lips as I bite seductively on my bottom one, trying to lure him in. I reach down with one hand and teasingly slow, I reach my hole.

“Harry, if you don’t get your ass over here and fuck me soon, I’m going… shit I don’t know, I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

“No need for that, princess.” Harry says. He’s on all fours now, at the bottom of the bed. He crawls up to me and stops between my legs, examining me as I lay open and as bare as I could ever be.

He squirts a chunk of lube onto his first two fingers and mixes it with his thumb.

Damn Harry and his slow movements. I grab his hand and stick both his fingers in my hole with one big swipe. We both let out grunts of satisfaction and I’m not sure who is louder. I feel a shift on the bed and look down to see that Harry reached to rub himself with lube. He crawls up the rest of the distance and our faces are near again.

I wrap my legs back around his waist and stop controlling his hand. “Please fuck me, Harry, I’ve been ready for a long time now.”

Usually Harry tries to spend forever on preparing me because he wants ‘this to be as gentle and pleasurable for you as it is for me’. But this time he knows I’m right, my hole is as slick as it will ever be and I really need him fucking inside me right about now.

As if he could somehow read my mind, I feel him guide his cock into my hole easily. My own cock twitches on my stomach and I reach for it to release some of the tension that’s building up in my gut.

Harry’s thrusts are slow and deep. Intense and coordinated. As soon as he finds the perfect rhythm that has us both breathing heavily, he leans down and I reach up as we bring our lips together. I suck on his bottom lip as he licks my top one. This is how we naturally fit most of the time. A certain thrust has him hitting my sweet spot roughly and my breathing gets heavier. He uses this chance to stick his tongue into my mouth and explore the length of mine as if we were once again kissing for the first time.

I let him have all control as my hands start roaming across his large back. I’m sure my nails are long enough to leave noticeable scratches but that doesn’t stop me from clawing away at his predictably flawless skin.

Eventually, my hands reach his pale cheeks and cup them forcefully. It’s not so much of me wanting to control his movements, but me wanting to feel everything that he does. Feel his thrusts in me, feel his stomach rub against my aching cock with every second and, most of all, feel his ass cheeks clench and unclench with every dive he makes into me.

When he feels my hands on him, he begins to speed up his pace. Which in turn, makes me arch my back into his embrace and moan out loud in lust.

My arms are now long enough to allow my fingers access to his hole. I use my hands to spread his cheeks apart as my forefinger circles his ring and applies the slightest of pressures. Harry lets out a loud gasp as he breaks our lips apart. I smile, knowing he loves it when I do this as he fucks me. Something about all his senses being heightened at the same time.

I bury my smile in his neck as I start sucking on his pulse point.

His last few thrusts are uneven and wild just before he stops altogether. “What’s wrong?”

“Ugh… Louis. This is so good. I need you to ride me, baby.”

I smile coyly, “Okay.”

Harry rolls to the side and I roll on top of him. We try but fail at keeping his dick inside me, so I sit up and grab it, seating myself directly on top of it. Harry is so far gone, his head is tilted back, eyes shut, and nails digging angrily at the skin on my hips. It doesn’t even matter though because when I feel the ache all over my body the next day, it will be the most delicious reminder I could ever dream of.

My cock starts aching but when I start to reach for it, Harry grabs my hand. “No touching. I like watching you like this.” I look down and see that my cock was fully erect, bouncing up and down and from side to side in irregular circles between our bodies. There’s a thin line of pre-cum that’s threatening to fall onto Harry’s belly. I look away as fast as I possibly can because if I stare any longer, witnessing my spunk paint Harry’s abs, I’ll probably explode prematurely.

I continue to ride Harry, slow and steady. I can tell he’s trying to thrust up to meet my hips but I’m balancing my hands on his chest and restricting his movements.

 “Lou…”

“Hmm?”

“Please… faster,”

“What’s the hurry?” I stop my pumping and start gliding my hips slowly back and forth. Harry’s cock is fully sheathed inside me. His moans increase in volume, he rolls his hips up to meet mine but that only heightens the intensity as his piece is simply moving around inside me. My movements require a great deal of ass clenching on my part, and I know Harry loves it when my muscles retract and contract around him.

I carry on my movements until it’s unclear anymore who’s thrusting and who’s meeting. Who’s clenching and who’s scratching. Soon enough, our moans and grunts turn into desperate pants. Our heavy breathing fills the air and I’m sure if my voice box wasn’t so worn out, I’d be screaming to high heavens by now.

I throw my head back at the distant pleasure as I feel Harry slide his hands up and toys with my nipples. Then suddenly he’s taking a hold of my biceps and pulling me off of him. Before I could open my eyes and protest, I’m thrown on the bed beside him, face first, and he’s straddling my thighs.

“M’gunna fuck you for real now.” He growls.

I let out some noise that’s between a moan, a giggle and a groan around a mouthful of pillow. He knows that pounding me into the mattress is probably one of my favorite things to do in bed. I can get off on this more than once if he keeps it up. The feeling of his much larger body fully covering me and pushing me into the bed; the feeling of my cock trapped between my stomach and the bed sheets; the feeling of gravity aiding Harry’s thrusts as he repeatedly falls into me, ramming me with his cock as his balls slap against mine-

But right now, Harry’s taking his sweet little time though. Rubbing the head of his cock across my cheeks, spreading what feels like a mixture of lube and pre-cum all over. I flex my stomach as much as possible in order to push up my hips and meet him.

He groans, “You’re so impatient Lo-”

I reach back and grab one of my firm cheeks with a hand, spreading myself apart so he could see what he’s missing out on and hopefully fuck me already.

“Jesus…”

Finally, he leans forward and he’s once again fully inside me. He throws his upper body forward so it’s fully aligned with mine. From this angle, he can reach further inside me than before and I’m suddenly conflicted between moving back to meet his hips or gliding forward so my cock could have some friction between my belly and the mattress.

He fucks me into the bed. It’s as simple as it can get. But it’s also the most intense feeling I will ever experience. The feeling of being near the brink of my orgasm, all the while Harry pounding into me relentlessly as if it’s the first and last time we’ll ever get to do this.

“Lou… I need you to come now… I can’t hold back much longer.” He’s not lying; his thrusts are harsh, wild and uneven.

He buries his face at the back of my neck between my shoulder blades as I reach back with one hand to get a good hold on his hair. My other hand hugs the pillow tightly for leverage as I lift up my hips and thrust them back down harshly. My cock is basically at maximum capacity and the extra friction is just about to send me off the edge.

“Harry… I’m- ugh- I’m ready now babe-”

He groans and bites and scratches into my skin. He sits up suddenly and, if possible, starts pumping his cock into me faster than before- “Uuugh fuuuuuuck.” As if on cue, I start feeling his hot spunk fill me up. My hips are still moving and my ass keeps clenching and unclenching around him as he rides out his orgasm while I search for mine. My cock is so hard, I feel like it’s digging holes into the bed sheets.

I finally feel that specific feeling in the pit of my stomach and the tightening of my balls before I’m shooting my first load out and smearing everything under me. I bite my lip to keep from screaming too loud because Harry always makes fun of me for being a loud bottom. But that’s definitely shot down the drain because suddenly he’s reaching beneath me and grabbing my mass. He pumps more loads out of me and finally having real contact entices a series of slutty noises from me that I’m sure the neighbors could hear by now.

Harry slows down his thrusts, and pumps till my cock starts to soften.

I feel like I’m a pile of slush and goo when my entire body goes limb. I feel him pull out slowly before reaching over to the bedside to grab one of the small towels we keep there. I feel like I’m about to fall asleep any moment now, if it isn’t for the shifting in the bed and the gentle caressing on my ass.

Finally though, Harry crawls up to lay beside me. He places his head directly beside mine and I lean in for a kiss. Our lips move against each other in harmony, but I’m too fucking worn out to even attempt to use tongue. I feel his hand tracing up random patterns up and down my spine, sending shivers all over my body.

I feel him pull away but I’m too tired to care so I burry my head into the pillow and search for sleep.

“Lou, are you falling asleep?”

“What’s’it look like?”

“Don’t sleep now, babe.”

“Mhmm.” I turn my head around and face the other side.

Harry doesn’t let up though, he slides even closer to me until he can slip on of his legs between mine. I feel him leave open mouthed kisses all over my shoulders and down my back. He plays with my hair too because he knows that shit is annoying to me and it always keeps me awake.

“Harreh… stoooop.”

“Baby, I need you to stay awake.”

“No.”

“Please. Just look at me.”

I turn back to face him but my eyes are still shut tight.

He kisses them. Then my nose. Then my lips. “I want you to fuck me.”

My eyes shoot wide open and I look at him in disbelief. “What the fuck, Harry. After all of what we just did?”

He smiles mischievously.

“You’re in-fucking-satiable.”

He pulls up his begging puppy face and I almost give in. But then my soft cock throbs and my ass aches and I know I can’t go for a third round. “Ugh, may be in the morning. Goodnight, love.” I turn back around and hope that he gives up and lets me sleep in peace.

“Lou…” Of course not. “I’ve been thinking about this all day… you know how fucking good you looked in today’s outfit? I remember just sitting across the table, trying to look normal… but fuck, all I was able to do was think of all the possible positions we could pull off in that cramped room.” He places a kiss at the nape of my neck. “On the table.” Another kiss a few inches down. “Up the wall.” And another. “Against that huge glass window for the entire world to see.”

I let out an involuntary moan. I don’t know how it’s possible, but my cock seems to be twitching in anticipation. Remembering how I was feeling that morning- how I was observing Harry’s every move and meeting his every stare. I start comparing it to what he’s telling me now. And fuck, it wasn’t helping my case.

I could literally feel Harry smirking as he rolls me over so that I’m lying on my back. He reaches down and grabs a hold of my semi. “See? You want this as much as I do. I’m not the only animal in this room.”

I’m about to protest but he takes me into his mouth and all words of discouragement fly out the window. There’s dried up spunk all over my cock but he doesn’t seem to care as he laps me up, getting me ready. “Harry, are you sure?”

He moans around my cock before he pulls away, “One hundred percent.”

After he’s got me hard again – the entirely too short period of time that it took scares me – he lays back and spreads his legs open. I lay still beside him, watching carefully as he grabs the bottle of lube that he used to get me ready. His movements are almost hurried as he squirts some lube on his fingers and reaches down to start preparing himself. He looks up at me and I’m still lying completely still, captivated by his sudden eagerness to bottom. His cock is even fully erect again.

Hi hurried movements start to pull me out of my haze, and I follow my instincts as I sit up and crawl so that I’m positioned between his legs. I’m on my knees working my hand over my cock as look down to witness three fingers working themselves gently in and out of his hole.

I reach forward to join his ministrations and he gladly accepts my offer. I work my fingers in and out, looking up to watch him struggle with keeping his eyes open and watching.

I’m working my fully hardened cock with one hand and his hole with another. But just as I’m about to bring the two together, the silent atmosphere is suddenly sliced by the ring tone of Harry’s phone. I look up and notice that his pants have fallen at the foot of the bed and the phone is lying on the ground, vibrating and ringing irritatingly. I turn back to see that Harry has opened his eyes and was looking up at me, expecting me to answer the phone.

“Just ignore it.” I say, as I get back to my ministrations.

“Mmh, okay…” He closes his eyes, leaning back on his pillow as he resumes his low chant of constant moaning. I don’t know how he does it but he seems to block out the ringtone completely. I however, can’t concentrate on pumping my fingers in and out of him because when the ringing stops, the mother fucking caller decided to go for another round.

I huff as I pull away from Harry and lean backwards in order to reach for his phone. I hear him whine in annoyance but he stays still.

The caller ID says Zayn. I curse because Zayn will not stop until we pick up, no matter the urgency of his call.

I hit the blaring green button with too much hate as I lift the phone to my ear.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“Harry took off with the fucking car and now we’re stranded at the gym!”

“That’s great Zayn. Did you want anything?”

“Louis, where is that bugger? Put him on the phone!”

“Zayn, you’re really wasting my time. We’re busy, I’m going to hang up now.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“At least come pick us up! I mean how are we supposed to get home? There are fucking fans everywhere!”

“The paps have probably managed to get a hundred pictures by now,” I hear Liam’s voice in the background.

“I dunno, Zayn, call management. Call security. Or better yet, wait for me to finish with Harry and then you can have him all to yourself, yeah? Okay, have fun.”

I hang up and throw the phone across the room, aiming for the big love seat we have in the corner but completely missing. I look back at Harry with a sheepish smile, “Oops.”

“May be we should-”

“May be we shouldn’t give a fuck about them and continue what we started, yeah?” I say as I shuffle back between Harry’s widespread legs and tease his hole with the tip of my cock.

“Oohf- okay.” Harry moans and I don’t know why he is still able to talk so I lean down and give him a long hard kiss. He grabs a hold of my neck and deepens the kiss. The mixed taste of his and my spunk on his tongue is too overwhelming and I can’t concentrate on fucking him if this goes on. So I grab his hands and pin them to the bed and stare him down, daring him to move. He doesn’t move when I pull back into an upright position on my knees.

I return to my primary task, grabbing hold of my dick and positioning it at his opening once more. I rub myself up and down, smearing most of the lube all over his ass cheeks. In reality I’m trying to get myself hard enough for maximum pleasure when I penetrate him, but the sight of him arching his back and clawing at the bed covers is a great bonus too.

“Lou, stop fucking teasing me and GET IN.”

I raise my eyebrows as I look down at him with a challenging look. “Getting impatient, Hazza? You know what happens to boys who aren’t grateful for what they have...”

Harry’s eyes widen drastically but he relaxes his body and bites his bottom lip. “No, I’m… I’m grateful. I just want you to fuck me… plea- unffgh.”

With one hard thrust I’m able to get myself half way into his entrance before he clenches in surprise. I close my eyes because the feeling of being inside him is beyond heavenly, and seeing his face all scrunched up in pleasure beneath me would definitely send me over the edge before I need to.

I start my slow thrusts into Harry while taking hold of his cock and lazily pumping it. Harry plants his feet on either side of my knees as he lifts his hips to meet my thrusts. I move in and out as he moves up and down. It’s all synchronized. Until my cock finally reaches deep enough to reach his gland. He arches his back and lets out a scream as he throws his head back. I bite my lip to keep from screaming too because he’s clenching so hard around me.

I continue slamming my hips into his ass as I fall forward and grab a hole of the mess that is his hair. He opens his eyes to meet mine and my breath hitches at how beautiful he looks. His eyes are glassy as they look at me with love, his lips are parted exactly the same way they do when his jaws have given up work and are completely slack. I wrap my arm around his neck and bring him in for a kiss. I’m using my other arm to support me on his side so I’m not completely dumped on him.

My hips are slow, considering I’m in a hard position to properly ram into him, but his hands finally start working and he grabs my waist in order to encourage my movements. He also wraps his legs around me tightly and lifts himself up so his cock is buried between our bellies.

I pull away from his lips. “Mmm, Harry, I can’t take this much long.”

“Yea, me too baby, come on, cum with me.”

He grips me tightly, refusing to let me go in order for me to get some final strong thrusts in. But then I feel the pit of my stomach flutter as his walls clench around me and he rolls his hips.

When I glance down between our bodies I spot Harry’s complete hard on as it lays thick and heavy on his lower belly, leaking pre-cum in thick streaks. I reach down and grab it, not wasting any time before I’m pumping roughly and searching for the look in his eyes that indicates an orgasm.

A look of pure pleasure crosses his eyes before they’re suddenly shut tight and his head is thrown back with a scream. “Ughh, yea Lou… fuuuck.” I have to tear my eyes away from his scrunched up face to see that his cock shot three spurts of hot white spunk across his chest, one reaching as far as his collar bones. The site of home coming completely undone beneath me pushes me off the edge.

Harry’s arms have fallen from around me so I’m able to sit up on my knee and grab a tight hold of his hips. I hold him against me, still as I feel my cock beginning to spurt its juice. All the moans and groans that I’ve been holding in me all night erupt in a sudden loud scream. My orgasm soars through my entire body like a shower of shivers and my bones feel like they’re detaching from each other.

After a few minutes I can’t hold myself up any longer so let myself fall half on top, half to the side of Harry. He wraps his arms around me and buries his nose firmly in my hair, sighing contentedly. My head is against his chest and I can hear the heavy beat of his heart. We both always need time after our heavy sessions because we literally drain each other of all sorts of energy.

After a while, I can finally take a deep breath and Harry doesn’t sound like he’s just run a marathon anymore. I lift my head to kiss him gently, needing to contrast the heavy rough kisses we shared before.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know. But you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and without you, I’d probably never be able to reach the maximum of my abilities.”

He blushes as he pokes my nose with his. “I’d also not know what it feels like to have the best sex on Earth, so thanks for that.”

Harry giggles. But it’s more of a deep quiet laugh that erupts from his chest and reaches his eyes and brightens his face. He looks beautiful.

My smile turns into a huge yawn and I end up exhaling directly into Harry’s face. He scrunches his nose and says, “Come one, time for sleep.” He turns me around so that we’re both facing the same direction. He wraps his arm around my waist, something out of habit, and I intertwine our fingers together as I shift my head back because I like it when he nuzzles the back of my neck.

“Ah yes. Sweet heavenly sleep which you robbed me of not less than an hour ago.”

 He laughs again, “Goodnight, Lou.”

“Goodnight, Haz.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback in the comments would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> lustfortommo.tumblr.com


End file.
